


Breakfast Surprise

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Armie/Elizabeth as a side pairing, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, It's Barely Even There, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Slutty Timmy, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: While Timothée is occupying the guest bedroom for the week, Armie decides to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Little did he know that it took a little more than a few croissants to surprise his lover.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 34
Kudos: 131





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> OH HI. IT'S ME AGAIN. I COME BEARING PORN. Hehe. Enjoy! <3

[](https://ibb.co/Xy2x959)

“Ow, fuck!”

Armie stuffed his index finger into his mouth and sucked on the burnt skin. He set the plate he was holding on the kitchen counter and slammed the oven shut with his free hand. Despite having burned his finger, Armie couldn’t wipe the wide grin off of his face. He was already imagining the sweet, soft look on Timmy’s face, as he gently woke him up and surprised him with the smell of coffee and fresh croissants. He had fallen for that tiny smile the moment he had laid eyes on the boy for the first time. 

When Timothée had arrived in LA the day before, Elizabeth had made herself scarce and made sure that the kids were occupied. She had seen the Uber stop at the end of their driveway. She had also seen the twitch in Armie’s hands, the pull on the corners of his mouth and the way his knee started jiggling. “What’s bound to happen is not made for children’s eyes to see,” she had quietly said to her husband with a wink. Armie’s grin had widened comically and he had jumped up to open the door for Tim. Before he reached the entryway, he had turned back to her with a small frown.

“You don’t mind, do you?” he had asked, worrying his lip for a second. Liz returned his concern with a loving smile.

“Go kiss your boy,” she had answered.

So, Armie had done just that. He had opened the door for Tim, had buried his hands in the boy’s curls and he had kissed him without saying a word. He had kept his lips pressed firmly against those of his younger lover and he had relished in Tim’s scent, the feeling of his soft skin and silky hair.

And in return, Timmy had taken his breath away by exclaiming a small, content sigh as he lined up their bodies from toes to lips and took what was his.

Armie went to the fridge and took out the milk carton. Timmy loved his coffee, could drink it all day if Armie would let him, but not in the morning - not on an empty stomach. He always drank his milk with breakfast. Armie liked to tease him about the little milk-stash on his upper lip after he would take a sip. He would say that it was more voluminous than his actual facial hair and Tim would flip him off for the comment, before kissing him to make up for giving him the middle finger. They had beautiful chemistry. 

The house was quiet as Armie ascended the stairs with the tray in his hands. Liz had woken him up with the announcement that she was going to take the kids to school and that she would be going to the bakery for a while. Something about paperwork, she had said. The only thing that had really registered with Armie was that he would be alone with Tim and he hadn’t been able to fall asleep again. Breakfast in bed seemed like the best thing to wake his beautiful boy with on the first real day off he had had in a while.

He looked down at the soft boiled eggs and the warm croissants on the tray and imagined the little sounds Timmy always made when he was treated to something he really liked. He was such a breakfast person. Croissants or bagels usually did the trick when Armie really wanted to extricate those sounds from his throat. Which was always, basically.

Pushing the door to the bedroom open with his shoulder, he tried not to make too much noise, in case Tim was still sleeping. There was light coming into the room and Armie noticed through the crack of the door that the curtains weren’t drawn entirely shut. His heart fluttered, thinking that Tim had most likely done that on purpose. The boy had never liked sleeping in the dark. Armie quietly shouldered the door open a little further, slipped into the room and pushed it shut again with his foot. With his back to Timmy, he could hear the boy’s heavy breathing and he was sure that Tim was still fast asleep. However, when he finally turned around and took a look at what he thought would be Timmy’s sleeping form between the soft sheets of their guest bed, he almost dropped the tray in his hands.

Timmy was not buried between the sheets of the bed and he was definitely not sleeping. 

He was clearly wide awake, settled on his front with his chest and face pressed into the sheets, he arms over his head, his knees pulled under him and his ass in the air. The tiny, firm, peach-shaped ass that Armie had missed so much and hadn’t known he was dying to get in to, until his eyes had landed on the soft, pale cheeks. His cock stirred in his sweat shorts and his mouth _watered_.

“Dear God,” he grunted quietly, causing Timmy to turn his face towards him and smile seductively. 

“Fucking finally,” he breathed into the sheets, swaying his ass from side to side. Armie swallowed thickly.

“I, ehm… I made you breakfast. Croissants and…” Timmy keened softly, spread his knees and arched his back a little more. Armie’s eyes wandered to the tiny, pink opening between the boy’s rear cheeks that suddenly became very visible in the warm morning glow and he bit down on the inside of his lip. “Eggs,” he eventually managed to say, finishing his sentence. 

“That’s very sweet, but seriously, Armz,” Timmy grabbed two fistfuls of sheets, bit his lip and spread his legs even wider. The tip of his rock hard cock brushed up against the white cotton and the friction pulled a sinful moan from the boy’s lips. “Come eat my ass for breakfast,” he panted, beckoning Armie closer with his eyes, dark and glazed over with lust.

Armie shuddered internally and put the tray down on the bedside table with a loud thud, giving in to temptation. He climbed up on the bed behind his lover, brought his hands to Timmy’s milky thighs and stroked them softly, running his hands up and down for a few seconds.

“Your mouth… _Goddamnit_ , Tim, your mouth,” he scolded the boy. Letting his hands travel up over Timmy’s thighs, he gently stroked his hips, before he cupped the small, pert cheeks of his ass and dug his fingers in, exposing Timmy’s perfectly smooth crease. Armie involuntarily ran his tongue over his bottom lip, impatient to get to it, but he wanted to tease his lover a little bit. It was obvious that Tim had planned this before he came to LA, or he would not have gone through the trouble of a thorough waxing. He was desperate for Armie to spend enough time with his face between his ass cheeks to satisfy him for a couple of weeks, which was exactly why the older man wanted to drag it out.

“Armie, come on,” Timmy mumbled into the pillow, wiggling his ass in Armie’s grip. His hole twitched with anticipation and Armie leaned in a little closer, blowing a soft breath over the wrinkled skin. The warm puff of air caused another twitch and Timmy whimpered.

“Have you been thinking about this?” Armie asked, his voice low and gravely. Timmy shifted on his knees, spreading his thighs so far apart that his balls were an inch away from dragging across the sheets.

“Couldn’t stop think about it,” Timmy confessed, rubbing his cheek up against the pillow as he arched his back. “Had to jerk off on the plane yesterday.”

“Oh, baby,” Armie whispered. He pressed a soft kiss to Tim’s right butt cheek, before he gently bit into the skin. Timmy hissed, but moved into the touch nonetheless. 

“Please, please Armie, just…” He bit his lip and rolled his hips, pushing the tip of his cock into the soft cotton below him. “Lick me,” he eventually finished, sounding breathless and absolutely frustrated.

“You want my tongue here?” Armie asked, swiping the pad of his thumb across Tim’s opening. The younger boy hissed and rocked his hips back and forth.

“Yes, yes, yes… Jesus, Armie, please!” Tim was almost sobbing and Armie grinned in satisfaction. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Timmy was moving his right hand down the bed and underneath him. As soon as his long fingers wrapped around his shaft, Armie slapped the back of his hand. Tim gasped and quickly brought his arm back up, gripping the sheets tighter than he had before.

“Who said you could do that?” Armie asked, before he sunk his teeth into the skin of his left butt cheek - a little harder this time.

“Please, Armie… Anything… Just touch me, _please_ ,” Timmy pleaded and Armie finally decided that he had teased the boy enough.

“Just because you ask so nicely,” he said, nuzzling the warm crease of Tim’s ass. “Oh, and because I love you a lot.”

Timmy moaned at the declaration of love and Armie smirked, before he lapped a fat stripe up from his lover’s balls, across his perineum and over the eagerly clenching opening. He placed both of his hands on Tim’s ass and kept him nicely spread as he went to work. With light pressure, he let his tongue circle around the tight ring of muscles for a couple of seconds, before he stiffened his tongue and pushed the tip in. Tim tasted musky, but also like he had just gotten out of the shower and Armie figured that he must have washed up earlier. All part of the plan he had carefully laid out. Timmy was smart like that.

“Oh God, yes… So good,” Timmy muttered into the pillow, before his head shot up at a particularly violent thrust of Armie’s tongue. “Fuck, _fuck,_ Armie!”

The older man merely grinned and thrust his tongue even deeper, wiggling it around and stroking the tip against Tim’s inner walls, before he retracted it again and lapped at the skin around his opening. One of his thumbs slipped further down and pressed up against the soft skin behind Timmy’s balls. He waited for the sharp intake of breath that indicated that his lover was bracing himself and once it came, he dug his thumb into the sensitive spot and stimulated Tim’s prostate from the outside. The boy shouted his pleasure and rolled his hips into the sensation. His thighs were starting to quiver and his pants were coming irregularly. Wanting to see if Timmy was as far gone as he thought, Armie slipped his free hand under Tim’s hips and wrapped his strong-boned fingers around the tip of his cock in a loose hold. Almost immediately, there was a heavy flow of warm liquid and he smoothed it back over the erection in his palm. The first time Armie had discovered the way Timmy would leak copious amounts of pre come when he was aroused, he had greedily taken advantage of it. He had lapped it up, used it to slick Tim’s cock with and even covered his fingers with it, so that he could slide them into the boy’s entrance easily. It had been the hottest thing he had seen in a long time and it still was.

Armie’s own cock twitched in his sweat shorts, desperate for attention, but unlike Timmy, he had some impressive self-control. He took his hand back off of Tim’s cock and wiped it on the sheets, before he placed it back on the boy’s ass and spread him wider. He darted his tongue right back in and wiggled his thumb back and forth over Tim’s perineum. Timmy’s ass started clenching rhythmically and his hips bucked a few times, strangled sobs escaping his lips. 

“Armie, Armie… A-Armie, f-fu- Oh!”

The sound of a heavy spurt of liquid hitting the sheets reached Armie’s ears, followed by another one and another one. Timmy whimpered and squirmed through his hands free orgasm, riding out the heavy wave with gratitude. It seemed to go on forever and once the last dribbles of come left his body, he wanted to slump down and bask in the afterglow. 

Armie carefully pulled his tongue back and pressed a last kiss into Timmy’s damp crease, before he sat back up and started stroking the boy’s hips. He was shuddering and his breathing was still ragged. It only took a glance at the sheets underneath his hips for Armie to chuckle quietly.

“You ruined the beautiful Egyptian cotton sheets that you so carefully picked out, sweetheart,” he whispered, leaning in to place a kiss to Tim’s lower back.

“So buy me new ones,” the younger boy mumbled, wiping his forehead on the fabric of his pillow. His curls were sticking to his face and neck and there was a light sheen of sweat covering the entire milky-white planes of his back. He moved his knees out from under himself and carefully rolled over onto his back, staring up at Armie with a dopey smile. The man laughed and ran his hands up over Timmy’s thighs, spreading them, so that he could settle in between them. 

“You’re still _very_ hard,” Armie noted, stroking his thumbs into the creases of Timmy’s groin.

“Of course I’m still hard. It’s been six weeks, you’re lucky if I go down at all,” Tim scoffed, already pushing his hips up into Armie’s touch again. “And take those damn things off, I wanna see you.” He gestured towards Armie’s shorts, the front of them obscenely bulging. 

Armie laughed and quickly pushed the waistband of his shorts down over his cock. The thick organ sprung free from its confines and he sighed in relief. 

“Oh, yeah,” Timmy whispered, reaching out to tug on the grey fabric, until it slid down to Armie’s knees. The older man slipped them off, let them fall to the floor and crawled back over Timmy, supporting himself on his elbows, next to the boy’s head. He rubbed the tip of his nose along the beautiful arch of Timmy’s cheekbone, before he kissed him gently - just a warm press of lips on lips. Tim keened against his lips and tilted his head back, before he parted his lips and slipped his tongue in between Armie’s. The man’s mouth opened almost automatically and the kiss they shared was nothing short of amazing. There was passion, desire and love mingling with their breaths. When they briefly parted for air, they both felt dizzy. It was incredibly.

“I missed you,” Armie whispered, rolling his hips into Timmy’s. Their cocks slid together between their stomachs, slick with sweat and the remnants of Tim’s orgasm. The younger boy smiled through a gasp and brought a hand up to cup Armie’s cheek.

“I missed you, too.”

Armie grinned his fangs bare and leaned in to kiss Timmy again. They moved together naturally, fitting their bodies in the beautifully perfect way they had discovered that first time, back in Crema. It had been a long time since they had been able to let go like this, so it was natural instinct for Armie to immediately reach out towards the nightstand and rummage around in the drawer for the bottle of lubricant. He managed to pull it out without having to break the kiss and he smirked in satisfaction, causing Timmy to chuckle right into his mouth. 

“Get in me, get in me, get _fucking_ in me,” Timmy chanted softly, slipping his hands into Armie’s hair. He tugged slightly and Armie eventually broke the kiss, pulling back to coat his erection with a fair amount of lube. 

“Do I need to-?”

“No, no, fuck no,” Timmy whimpered, spreading his legs as far as they went. “I’m fine, just fuck me.”

Armie nodded and tossed the bottle somewhere between the sheets. He took a hold of the base of his cock and lined up the tip with Timmy’s still damp hole. The muscle twitched eagerly and Armie had to bite back a groan. He gently gave a little pressure and pushed inside his boyfriend, slipping in past the crown. He paused for a moment, giving his boyfriend the opportunity to breathe. He knew that Timmy was relaxed from the thorough rimjob, but Armie was big and it was never completely comfortable at first, especially not without the usual stretching. The boy took a deep breath and as soon as he exhaled, Armie pushed in and bottomed out, his balls settling against Timmy’s cheeks. 

“Fuck, baby,” Armie whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure and emotions he hadn’t felt in a while. “You feel so good.” He lowered himself down on his elbows again, both of them resting next to Timmy’s head. Their foreheads touched gently and he nuzzled his nose against Timmy’s. The air around them was hot and humid, but it felt amazing - like they were wrapped up in their own little cocoon and Armie wouldn’t change it for the world.

“I love you,” Timmy breathed. He wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and stole a soft little peck from Armie’s lips, teasing him with the barest hint of tongue. Armie’s heart skipped a beat and he smiled happily.

“I love you too,” he answered, kissing Tim more firmly. As their lips touched, he rolled his hips into the first experimental thrust and Timmy gasped against his mouth, throwing his head back into the pillow. Armie’s lips dragged down over his chin and he softly bit down on the pointy shape. Timmy’s legs came up and wrapped around his hips. His heels dug into Armie’s ass, urging him on.

“Come on, give it to me,” he pleaded and Armie’s cock throbbed in response. He set up a steady pace, thrusting in and out of his curly haired boyfriend. Every time his balls rubbed up against Timmy’s ass, he would angle his hips up and graze the tip of his cock over the boy’s spot. They were closely pressed together and Timmy’s cock was wedged in between their stomachs, smearing the already slick skin with a new layer of pre come. It only took a few minutes of Armie’s cock hitting him in all the right places for his thighs to start quivering all over again and Armie was thankful for his ability to get Timmy to the edge as fast as he could, because he wasn’t sure if he could last much longer, himself.

“Tim, God,” Armie sighed into his ear, his lips tracing the shell. “Come for me.” He was aware of the fact that he sounded like a desperate idiot, but he was teetering on the edge and he was afraid that he was going to be tipped over with one slight tightening of the tight passage he was buried in.

“Just a little more,” Timmy whimpered. He brought his right hand down from where it was wrapped around Armie’s neck and shoved it in between their hips. He wrapped it around his cock and started pumping himself in tune with the rhythm of Armie’s deep thrusts inside him. Armie bit his lip and tried with all his might to give Timmy what he wanted - to keep going a little longer and fight off the persistent wave of his orgasm that seemed to be coming closer and closer. He doled out a particularly forceful thrust and gasped when Tim’s sphincter clenched around him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t… Tim, I’m gonna-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence - couldn’t warn his boyfriend for the inevitable - as his balls drew up tight between his thighs and started throbbing violently. He sucked in a deep breath of air, hid his face in the crook of Timmy’s neck and started shuddering with the first electrifying shocks of his release. Spurt after spurt of hot come coated Timmy’s insides and he panted uncontrollably. As soon as the stronger sensations passed and the aftershocks settled in, Timmy started pleading.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please… I’m almost there. Fuck, just…”

He trailed off and rolled both of his lips in over his teeth, keeping his mouth closed in a hard line while he breathed heavily through his nose. Armie pulled back from their embrace a little to look at Timmy’s facial expressions. He was gorgeous, he always was, but there was something completely magical about Timmy in the throes of pleasure.

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Armie reassured him in a shaky whisper, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. He kept thrusting in and out of his entrance, hissing in discomfort from oversensitivity, but he would never deny his boy anything. He would keep going, even if it’s the last thing he did.

“A-Armie, I’m… Oh, God,” Tim whined, his hand flying over his erection in a blur. Armie supported himself on his left elbow and brought his right hand between them to gently flick at Timmy’s nipple, repeatedly rubbing his thumb over the hard nub. 

“Come on, baby,” he lisped in his ear, still slightly out of breath. “Let it go. Come for me.”

“Yesyesyesyes,” Timmy grunted, arching his back. His thighs clenched tight around Armie’s waist, the fingers of his left hand dug painfully into the older man’s skin and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he finally fell into his orgasm. Pearly white strings of come streaked across his stomach and chest, not as thick and as strongly as his first orgasm had been, but definitely still as all consuming, as his body started to shake violently. Armie held him through it and pressed soft kisses against his temple, soothing him as his release wrecked him.

Eventually, he slumped down on the mattress and tried to inhale deeply in an attempt to regulate his breathing. Armie carefully pulled out and winced as his cock came back a deep red color, softening between his thighs. He rolled himself to the side, but kept one arm and one leg slung across Timmy’s body, not ready to let go of him yet. 

“You’re gonna do that at least three more times today,” the younger boy panted, finishing his sentence with a chuckle. Armie snorted and tucked a curl back behind Timmy’s ear.

“I think that’s a little too ambitious, baby,” he told him, running the back of two fingers across Tim’s cheek, the skin tinted a beautiful pink shade. 

“Why?” Timmy rolled over onto his side and snuggled up against Armie’s chest, not in the least concerned about the mess of two orgasms between them. 

“I’m not fucking twenty-four anymore,” Armie laughed, poking him in the side. Timmy shrieked and caught Armie’s hand in his. He tugged it up and pulled his arm around his own shoulder, wanting to get even closer.

“Oh, please,” he scoffed. “All I have to do is…” He slipped his hand between their hips and swiped his thumb over the almost painfully sensitive tip of Armie’s cock. It twitched and fought to get hard again - a futile attempt, really.

“Shit, Tim,” Armie hissed, scooting back as if burned by a flame. Timmy giggled and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

“See,” he mumbled against his lips, briefly deepening the kiss. Armie hummed and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue between Timmy’s lips. They kissed for a while, momentarily lost in emotion. The fading frustration of having to spend time apart, the relief of finally being together again, the unlimited amount of love between them… They poured everything into the kiss and it lasted until they were both out of breath all over again.

“Come on, old man,” Timmy eventually whispered, breaking the kiss with a cheeky smile. “I would like those croissants now.”

Armie merely smiled and wiped Timmy’s hair off of his damp forehead. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> These boys bring out the worst in me...


End file.
